sequel to my self insert fanfic
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: it's my friend's turn in the phineas and ferb spotlight bon appetit
1. chapter 1 a new hope

Greetings you may all remember my hit self insert fanfic into the l

Phineas and ferb universe but now it's time for the 1st of 3 sequels. I'm gonna be covering by the end of this sequel 33 of the remaining 123 episodes 3 per chapter making this an 11 parter.

Ready for the Bettys:

Patrick: where is Jason been these few years?

A note arrives saying your friend has decided to never come back to the real world, I can take you there, but you'll have to go through 33 episodes of the show to ask him

Patrick: ok let's do it

He lands in the episode ready for the Bettys

Noticing phineas and ferb (time will reset to the beginning of the summer for all these sequels) deciding between 3 projects

They accidentally set off one of Perry's secret tunnels

(skipping to the late episode concert

Missy: ladies and gentlemen candace and her best friend stacy

You gotta bang your Betty bongos and bring your Betty bass guitar and with the Betty back beat, you'll go Betty Betty far so drop your boring baggage and come with missy, ting and crash there's a Betty bandwagon going to a Betty bash get ready for the Bettys get ready for the Bettys ready for the Bettys it's the best thing you can do get ready for the Bettys cause the Betty's are ready for you

Unfair science fair redux

Candace and Patrick end up in baljeet's portal to Mars

Skip to the musical number

I was just a lonely girl looking for a little fun though without a friend in the world I was forced to find a new one now I'm the queen of mars I was invisible on earth it only took a magic portal to Mars to give me some self worth. You put a crown on my head and you all seem to worship me but you don't understand a word I say still you treat me like royalty cause I'm the queen of mars I was invisible on earth it only took a magic portal to mars to give me some self worth.

Phineas: woohoo follow that music ferb

Dude we're getting the band back together

Phineas, Patrick, candace and ferb are trying to get love Handel back together for Linda Flynn and Lawrence fletcher's anniversary they got Danny and Bobby now they're recruiting swampy but slight problem

Phineas: so you're saying that you don't have rhythm but listen to what you're doing right there with that stamp and a book you got a real nice hook sounds to me like you got rhythm to spare

Swampy : I got no idea what you're talking about I got as much rhythm as that chair. What happened to me was a tragedy but I don't need to be a millionaire look I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books I can read all these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80s what more could a librarian need

Old lady: ssh

Swampy: besides I ain't got rhythm no I ain't got rhythm said I ain't got rhythm

Phineas: you're kidding me right you're kidding me don't you see what you were doing right then that was a wicked groove you were starting to move mr. You got rhythm times 10

Swampy: I think perhaps you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat it's no big crime I can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on t-shirts or hit a power chord guitar they were screaming my name I guess it's a shame but I don't need to be a rockstar sides I ain't got rhythm

Phineas : sounds like rhythm to me

Swampy : no I ain't got rhythm

Phineas: seems like they all agree

Swampy : said I ain't got rhythm

Phineas: but you got that beat

Swampy: I ain't got rhythm

Phineas look at em they're stomping their feet

Phineas, swampy and Patrick: it's time for you to rock a brand new generation

Phineas, swampy and Patrick: gonna rock a brand new generation

Swampy : because I ain't got rhythm

Old lady: ugh would you just go join the band

Crowd : (chants ain't got rhythm on repeat)

Swampy: hey lookit hey I got rhythm

Stay tuned for part 2 which will have the mom's birthday episode, jerk de Soleil and comet kermillian


	2. sequel fanfic part 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of 11 now let's get started

Phineas: hey Patrick welcome back we need help we have a plan for the birthday of our mother Linda flynn aka former pop star lindana.

Patrick: what's your plan

Phineas: well we have a recording of candace singing a song and we need help setting up the jumbotron

(Fast forward to when the jumbotron has been set up)

Candace: mom it's your birthday thanks for all the care and love you give not to mention the meals sometimes I get a little nervous and forget to tell you how I feel

Phineas and ferb: shooby doo shooby doo

Candace: I'm a little high strung just because I'm young mom I adore ya and I'll do anything for ya although my brothers make me frantic with every single crazy antic and when I'm bouncing off the walls you're the one who stays calm because you love me for who I am I'll always love you mom

Now for jerk de Soleil

Upset that their favorite circus has been canceled they decide to put on their own cirque but lets face it you're here for the song

Linda: candace have you been near the wild parsnips again?

Candace : yes but you've gotta see what phineas and ferb are doing

Linda: what is it now

Candace: those boys are always up to something and it's bringing me to tears because just before you get home it always just magically disappears those boys are evil their crazy shenanigans cause me all kinds of distress they built a rollercoaster and a beach in the backyard drove cattle through the city and messed up the boulevard those boys are evil e.v.i.l.b.o.y.s they're making me feel like my head's in a hydraulic press and that don't feel too good they took me back in time when we went to that museum they built 50 ft treehouse robots but still you didn't see em that's right those boys are evil little boys

Finally the episode comet kermillian

Phineas , ferb and Patrick plan to laser their faces into the comet but you came here for the song component so let's do it

Now somebody anybody scream

Candace: There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P Then maybe you can be movin' like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P,) Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie! Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree! Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! (I...) S to the I to the M to the P! (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants! Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants!

Thanks for reading part 2

Stay tuned for part 3 which will cover phineas and ferb get busted, I scream you scream and backyard beach party of terror


	3. sequel fanfic part 3

Here's chapter 3

After phase and ferb get caught red handed with their flying car of the future today experiment they and their accomplice the Patrick oc get sent to this place to brainwash creativity out of their heads but let's get to the goods the song stacy sings to guilt trip candace

Stacy: little brother I remember when you first came home then came another little brother of our own even when you're making too much noise you will always be my little brothers cause you're younger, we're related and your boys even when you break my toys you will always be my little brothers cause you're younger, we're related and you're boys little brothers, little brothers

Candace : uh stace you're kind of bumming me out with the song there

Because I love the episode to death you may want me to skip to the song but too bad no shortcuts with this episode you're getting the whole plot like it or not

I scream you scream

We open with a shot of stacy's mother dr hirano examining Isabella's mouth after her off screen tonsillectomy

Phineas: I was wondering if you were ready to go with our event

Isabella: sorry guys my throat still hurts like crazy

Phineas : sorry guys maybe next time (they do act out in troy story but spoiler I don't cover that until either the 3rd or 4th fanfic in the series because I do plan to cover every episode eventually)

Phineas: you know the best part about having your tonsils out is you get to eat all the ice cream you want

Isabella: really?!

Phineas : mountains of it you could have the biggest ice cream sundae ever made I know what we're gonna do today 1st we need to draw up some plans no time for that Ferb, Patrick you 2 go to blueprint heaven

(in the shop)

Vanessa : I'm here to pick up an order for doofenshmirtz

Carl in his store clerk outfit: oh yes your daddy just called

(Skip to after the backstory about the inator) remember how in the fanfic about me I said that one good scare was my favorite season 1 song? Well this is my 2nd favorite)

I can see the things you're doing and you think that I'm naïve but when I get the goods on you she'll finally believe she says it's all just drama but every bubble's got to pop she's gonna see just what you're doing and then you're finally gonna have to stop don't think you're gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you and when I do you're gonna be busted yeah she's finally gonna see the light this is how it's gonna be when she finds out I was always right you're busted there's a new cop on the beat and I'm bringing down the heat. My eyes are wise to all your lies cause you're not that discreet. I don't care what you've heard cause there's one 6 letter word gonna set me free starts with a b goes busted you are busted

Lawn gnome beach party of terror

The plot in a nutshell is Patrick assists phineas and ferb in building their backyard beach speaking of which

Ferb: listen up people and I'll teach ya about phineas and ferb and the backyard beach ya every morning phineas he gonna say brother what ya gonna do today now you see we're having fun playing under the sun and get in line cause the wet ski's running got s backyard beach a backyard beach nothing's out of reach in a backyard beach you can change in the broken hut drink out of a coconut 3 games for a token but the rest is free we got skiing parasailing your contacts need saline or else you can't see got a backyard beach a backyard beach don't fall into the breach got a backyard beach

Flop stars

Phineas : ladies and gentlemen the ferbettes I'm, phineas, this is ferb and we have 2 special guests Jason and Patrick and we're going to sing a song

All: bow chicka bow wow that's what my baby says mow, mow, mow and my heart starts pumping, chicka, chicka, choo wop, never gonna stop. My baby's got her own way of talking whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a rocking though my vocabulary's incomplete. I know it may sound confusing sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight. But I never feel like I'm a losing when I take the time to translate. Here's what I'm talking about bow chicka bow wow that's what my baby says mow, mow, mow and my heart starts pumping. Chicka, Chicka Choo Wop Never gonna stop. I don't know what to do . But I think I'm getting through. Cause when I say I love you she says I gitchi, Gitchi, Goo you too. Don't need a dictionary. Bow Chicka Bow Wow that's what my baby says. Mow, Mow, Mow and my heart starts pumping. Chicka, Chicka Choo Wop, never gonna stop. Gitchi, Gitchi goo means that I love you. Gitchi, Gitchi goo means that I love you baby, baby, baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby gitchi gitchee goo means that I love you

Next time I go Into the episodes from cliptastic countdown 2)


	4. sequel fanfic part 4

Thanks so much for your patience. Here's part 4 of my sequel fanfic on the menu for today an appetizer of the episode brain drain, a first course of the episode Candace gets busted and for dessert of sorts my favorite of the episodes planned for today; Vanessa sary roughness

Let's get started

Across the second Dimension

We consider every day a plus when we spend it with a platypus. We're always so ecstatic cause he's semi-acquatic. Our orthorincus Anatanus brings smiles to the both of us. Life's never fuddy duddy with our web footed buddy. When we're brushing our teeth, (ooh) It's better

Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) It's better

Combing our hair, It's better

Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar

Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) It's better

Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better)

Sitting in a chair, It's better

And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter

Every day is such a dream

When you start it with a monotreme

He's duckbilled and he's beaver tailed

And hairy (You know that he's hairy)

Everything's better with Perry

(Everything's better with Perry)

Everything's better with Perry

(Everything's better with Perry)

Everything is better with Perry

(Everything is better, everything is better with Perry)

Everything's better and we

Just want to tell you Perry

Everything's better with you (Better with you)

The days are longer, the nights are shorter, the sun is shining. It's noticeably warmer. Summer every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer is like the world's greatest story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer man where do we begin. Summer is pools and garden hoses and trying to beat the heat. Summer is bicycles and roller skates or even just bare feet. It's also surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots or locating frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent or driving our sister in.. oh wait maybe we're going to fast. Summer is crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade, Summer is sitting with your brother under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, the nights are shorter the sun is shining. It's noticeably warmer. Summer every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told it's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer man where do we begin. It's summer man where do we begin

Doof 2nd D : Do I know you?

Doof 1st D: Yeah I'm you from another dimension

2nd Dimension Doof: That would explain the handsomeness

1st Dimension Doof: Right back at you big guy

2nd Dimension Doof: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?

1st Dimension Doof: I suppose so

2nd Dimension Doof: Do you want some rice pudding?

1st Dimension Doof: Ew. No That's gross

2nd Dimension doof: It was a test. Almond Brittle?

1st Dimension Doof: Ooh! I love it the most

2nd Dimension Doof: Me too

1st Dimension Doof: Do you collect coins?

2nd Dimenson Doof: Yeah! Just in case

Both Doofs: Vending machines become the dominant race. I've been alone all these years. With my irrational fears.

1st Dimension Doof: Not the vending machine thing though. That's gonna happen

Both Doofs: Now before me I see someone with whom I agree. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me.

2nd Dimenson Doof: Hmm I thought I'd be taller

1st Dimension Doof: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes you know

2nd Dimension Doof: It's in this pouch

1st Dimension Doof: Ouch! You know I can't help but notice your scar goes over your eye patch

2nd Dimension Doof: yeah?

1st Dimension Doof: Nothing. Do llamas weird you out?

2nd Dimension doof: Yeah are they camels or sheep?

1st Dimension doof: No. No. I meant lorenzo

2nd Dimension Doof: Oh that's right

Both Doofs: He played meap. Now I know all about you and you know all about me.

1st Dimension Doof: Ooh. Wee. Ooh

Both Doofs: Now before me I see Someone with whom I agree. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me. Iv'e found a brand new best friend and it's me. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me.

now that I've found you we can be a duo.

2nd Dimension Doof That's right twice the evil

Both Doofs Double Doofenshmirtz

1st Dimension Doof: Coming at you Fridays

2nd Dimension Doof: What's that? I mean are we doing a TV show together?

1st Dimension Doof: No it just sounded like we could we should.

2nd Dimension Doof: Maybe we're not so much alike

1st Dimension Doof: that can be our catchphrase you're the grumpy one eh?

brand new reality

If there's no hospitality

Just get out of town

You can be light on formality and say

I guess I'll see you around

You've got no obligations

Nothin' holding you down

Find a new situation and say

I guess I'll see you around

You've got no time to waste

On sentimentality

Get out and find yourself

A brand new reality

Get out and find yourself

A brand new reality

A particle duality

A new dimensionality yeah yeah

I guess I'll see you around

Well sometimes it's appropriate

to stop for a snack

If you do then I hope you get back

I guess I'll see you around

Hopping clockwise through dimensions

Is a dangerous thing

But it seems to help a lot if we sing

And we can sing about

A brand new reality

A brand new reality

A brand new reality

I guess I'll see you around

A brand new reality

A brand new reality

A brand, brand, brand, brand, brand,

Brand, brand, brand, brand, brand

I guess I'll see you around

robot riot

gonna be a mechanized melee a bit of a big bot brawl. when we get through you're gonna know it's true the more metallic they are the harder they fall. don't mess with me cause I'm a whole lotta trouble when I'm backed up against the wall.

we're gonna kick some robot chassis so you'd better tell your robot nation to say a robot prayer cause you'd better prepare for an automaton annihilation. think you're gonna take us down well mechanical man you just try it

you're gonna ride that rail right out of town this is a robot riot.(robot riot) i think you know what i mean. (robot riot) this is a robot riot. (robot riot). I'm gonna break you down and sell you for scrap metal (robot riot) but i think I'll leave enough to build myself a trampoline cause your mama was a blender and you're dad was just a washing machine. This is a robot riot. I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town. you know that you'll be dreading this android armageddon. i think you'd better check your fluids because i know you're sweating. you know you're gonna lose and sing a robot blues. you'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze. i will deactivate ya because i kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot)

This is a robot riot (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna rip you up

And put you back together (Robot Riot)

In a new configuration just to mow my lawn

'Cause your sister is a fridge,

And you know her light is always on

This is a Robot Riot!

Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!)

Robot Riot Robot Riot

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

You better listen up

I got some breaking news (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna melt you down and pour you

On some baby shoes (Robot Riot)

I'm really on a mission

I call it demolition (Robot Riot)

And when I'm through you're gonna need more

Than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot)

No matter how you strive

You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson

Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot)

You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot)

I think you better check your fluids

'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot)

You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot)

You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot)

I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot)

Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

All right!

Tip of the day

Through the eye of a needle,

Time to loosen your tongue.

Got a tip how to make ends meet.A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it!

Gets us all up on our feet, yeah yeah yeah!

A-G-L-E-T, (aglet!) don't forget it! (x8)

We're tying the world together!

We're tying the world together!

We're gonna tie the world together!

We're gonna tie the world together!

One word at a time!

And in the end the most important thing

Is that we never forget,

The end of a shoelace is called the...Credits version:

Too much information,

But keep your eye on the ball.

We're gonna drive it hard to the hole, yeah!

A-G-L-E-T don't forget it!

Brings us closer to our sole! Yeah!

A-G-L-E-T (aglet!) don't forget it!

We're gonna tie the world together!

One word at a time!

Candace gets busted

First of all, it's not a party, but if it were a party, it would not be their party, it would be my party.

Candace party! Candace party!

It's not a party, it's an intimate get together!

Candace party! Candace party!

Don't call it that, it's just a get together!

Candace party! Candace party!

Don't spill your drink

Don't drop your food

Don't make the music in the house go boom

Hey, don't use my mom's good scissors

And please stay out of my room

Take your feet off the chair

No running in the house

Put a coaster under that drink

Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling

And that's a toilet, not a sink!

It's not a party, it's an intimate get together

Candace party! Candace party!

Don't call it that, it's just a get together

Candace party! Candace party!

Hi, Mom? What, what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over Candace's intimate get together.

Candace party!

Hey, what's this in this fishbowl?

I said don't play with the remote!

Hey close the door,

were you born in a barn?

Which one of you brought this goat?

It's not a party, it's an intimate get together

Candace party! Candace party!

Don't call it that, it's just a get together

Candace party! Candace party!

We're talking I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together

Whaaaat?

I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together

That's right.

It's not a party.

Oh there you are perry

Perry disappears to fight this new villiain called the regurgitator and the gang make a song to bring him home.

Perry

You know you are a boys best friend

Your more than just a passing trend

Your like a treat from a candy store

Oh Perry

We love you more than ice cream cakes

We love you more than bugs and snakes

We love you more than all things mentioned before

Oh Perry

Your extraordinary

Your kinda short and hairy

The color of a blueberry

Yes Perry

So come home Perry

Come home perry

Come home

Oh perry

I think it's kind of scary

I can't find you anywhere-y

It fills me with despair-y

Oh Perry

I'm allergic to dairy

I'm gonna move to the Prairy

And change my name to Larry

She'll change her name to Larry

So come home Perry

Come home Perry

Come home

So come home Perry

Come home Perry

Come home

Come home Perry

Come home

Brain Drain

The episode begins with Phineas, Ferb and the Patrick OC somehow getting a cold from an earlier episode (blame the writers of the episode not me). While Linda pities them; Candace being the stuck- up jerk of a character that she is completely drops the encouraging attitude she had in the song of the summer belongs to you episode. Only to pretend to have sympathy then gloat about how them being sick gives her the day off from trying to bust them for some elaborate machine. To make the most of their sick day; they set up a video game monitor in their room that they built long ago because they knew something like this would happen. It then proceeded to get Isabella, Baljeet and Buford on video chat. The only ones of those 3 who were sick being Baljeet and Isabella since as Buford points out, he's only laying in bed because he's lazy. They then proceed to see who can outlast whom in a 6 -man game of Phineas' home -made fighting game. 1st round goes same way as the episode. Buford assumes that Isabella will go down easily just because she's a girl unaware that she has judo and hapkido patches meaning she does know how to fight. At first it looks like Buford might be right as one hit manages to take away 80% of Isabella's health bar but she one shots him with her sash attack special move.

Isabella: in your face, Buford *sniffle*

Round 2 Baljeet vs. Ferb

Baljeet: (sarcastically) oh great it is not like Ferb is an internationally ranked video game wizard or anything (proceeds to knock him out easily) Ferb, did you let me win to spare my fragile nerdy ego?

Ferb: Oh I would never do that

Phineas Ok, Isabella and baljeet won their battles so who am I gonna fight?

Computer voice: Phineas vs. Patrick

Computer: Super gamer light energy ray

Computer: Patrick wins uh

Phineas: Good game man

Now on to the doofenshmirtz plot of the episode

Doof's plan to use the devolitioninator to control Perry the Platypus's every move.

(fast forward to when he has to plug in the devolitioninator but because he hooked it up to the device that's broadcasting the party, control of Perry leaves the devoutioninator and the signal goes to the game that Phineas and co are playing.

Phineas: Ok let's see who controls what. I've got left arm

Isabealla: I've got left leg

Buford: I've got his right arm

Ferb flexes his right leg

{hineas: Ferb's got right leg

Patrick: I've got bill peck and beaver tail whack

Phineas: Let's work as a team on this one Baljeet, move him 2 steps forward.

Baljeet: On It

Phineas: Taunt, legs, jump Buford

Doof tries to escape

Phineas: No you don't. Ferb, kick the man

Ferb does so Doof is all woozy

Phineas: Duck bill him Pat

He does so

Here comes the song

Well I'll be honest. I don't really understand but I fell down this hill now I got glue on my hands and I got record on my fingers. Whaat? Records on my fingers I got records on my fingers and I just can't stop. Don't stop I can't stop I got a platypus controlling me Whaat? I got a platypus controlling me. Now let me sum it up it was a strange set of circumstances. Strange set of circumstances. I fell down the hill, I got glue on my hands, now I got records on my fingers and I can't just stop. Don't stop! Don't Stop! Well I would if I was able there's a platypus controlling me he's underneath the table. There's a platypus controlling him Whaat?

Chunky face teen: Oh I get it, platypus is a metaphor for whatever is keeping you down

Like corporations are a platypus. The government's a platypus your teacher is a platypus.

Teen with hair over his eye: My teacher is a panda

Society's a platypus. My parents are a platypus. The media's a platypus. It's all just propaganda. Yeah we've all got a platypus controlling us. No just me. We've all got a platypus controlling us. I'm not speaking metaphorically the platypus controlling me is underneath the table. Wait oh no wait he's gone. Hey! (Perry gives doof a thumbs up gesture) There's no platypus controlling me. There's no platypus controlling me.

Johnny: Your Dad's kind of cool

Vanessa: Your my punk rock boyfriend you're not supposed to think my dad is cool it only matters that I think he's cool (kisses him on the cheek)

Doof: She thinks I'm cool

Because I have to fit in the songs in 130 words or less I'm skipping to the song of

Vanessasary roughness

phineas, Isabella, the other fsgs, the ocs, candace, ferb, Lawrence and linda are driving to this super store.

doof and vanessa are looking for this pizzazium infinite power rod which gets stolen by baljeet and Buford. vanessa offers to help him track it down and ferb helps her. song time

I can do it I can run I can hunt you down you can try but you can't stop me cause I'm gaining ground I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to the punch. I had a heavy breakfast but a real light lunch. I'm a raging bonfire a cherry bomb I'm me. I'm rough and tumble I'm the one to beat. I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burning at your feet. I've got a poisonous sting when I rain I pour. I'm the best of the best I'm the soup du jour. I'm smooth and glass and sharp as a tack I'm me. I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack I'm me. I'm a strong woman, fast talking, big, bad dog walking, convolutin, drum beatin, fur stopping, corn poppin speeding locomotive that just won't stop. I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top. I'm a crowd pleasing, Head spinning, winning in the 9th inning, whip lashing, record smashing black tie party crashing cyclone of fun. I'm an army of one. I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun. I've got you beat by a nose at the finish line. I'm a semi -truck driven with the scent of pine. I'm the cold hard walls of a prison cell. I'm a winter trip to the Wisconsin Dells. I'm a blood red rose with a string of thorns I'm me. I'm a heart shaped lock on a cold steel chain I'm me. I'm a big haymaker in a title fight I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite I'm an action double feature on a Friday Night. I'm me. I'm me. I'm me. I'm me.

Anyway next time I'm gonna cover the original set pieces from the cliptastic countdowns and we're gonna time travel back to season one for the episode Raging Bully where the rivalry of sorts between Buford and Phineas started.


	5. sequel fanfic part 5

Hello Thank you so much for wating now here's part 5 of my 11 part sequel. Just fair warning I still have 197 epsidoes to discuss so this isn't going to be a 2 story and done franchise. I swore to myself and am promising you who will read this that I will do however many stories it takes to do all 222 episodes in the series. Let's begin 1st on the chopping block is Raging Bully.

Phineas, Ferb, the Patrick OC, and Baaljeet are enjoying a nice friendly chatting session over ice ecream cones. Until, Buford being his jerkish self, pushed Baljeet out of his spot like in the original episode. Phineas accidentally spilled ice cream on Buford's shirt but Buford wouldn't forgive him so easily and challenged him to a public thumb wrestling duel all or nothing His original plan was to clobber Phineas in front of he entire mall until Isabella came out of no one knows where to act all tough telling Buford "hey put him down!". Isabella was nervous for his safety considering that Buford has a bit of a rep for putting people in bad spots effortlessly. Thankfully, for both their sakes, a retired boxing coach offered to train Phineas for is showdown with Buford. Here's the reason why I was so excited to cover this episode. The Song.

Your opponent is as big as an ape so if you wanna avoid being mangled just like him you've got to get into shape and by shape I don't mean a triangle. He's big he's dumb he's got the IQ of gum. He's got a brain about the size of a sour dough crumb, but he'll beat on your head like a big bass drum. His behavior is truly unruly. He's a bully. Yeah, he's a bully. He's a bully. Well He's a bully! He's a bully. Yeah he's a bully. He's a bully. He's not easy to reason with. He's a bully. He's no rocket scientist. He's a buly. He's slow and illogical. He's a bully Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Actually I'm just gonna act like I covered the cliptastic countdowns and the entries in one fell swoop so instead here are 2 different episodes.

I'm gonna do 2nd a brief description of the wizard of odd special as I don't like that episode. Long story short, Candace accidentally gets sucked into the world of Wizard of oz the book she's reading and she learns that focus on having fun it doesn't mater whether or not your objective succeeds. Now for an episode I actually do like.

Where's Perry:

Basically, Doof sent a text in all caps as such major monogram thought it was urgent which forced him to ask Perry to miss his vacation with his host family the Flynn-Fletchers but as we find out Doof Just hit the Caps lock by mistake. The major problem is that Doof planned to turn Major Monogram evil but the ray hit Carl instead turning him evil. He's more successful as a villain.

Time for his villain song

used to put up with too much aggravation

But take a look at me now,

I got a new vocation,

You heard it here first

'Cause I'm the one who said it,

Yeah, I'm evil...

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: He's evil!

Carl: I'm evil for extra credit!

If you're looking for trouble

Well I think you've found it.

I park wherever I want

I dare you to impound it.

If I'm losing a video game

I just reset it

'Cause I'm evil...

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: He's evil!

Carl: I'm evil for extra credit, yeah

That's right,

I'm evil for extra credit!

Tell 'em all about it, girls!

Backup Female Singers: He'll do anything for good grades.

Carl: You know I will!

Backup Female Singers: He's an evil jack of all trades.

Carl: I do it all!

Backup Female Singers: You want badness? Then he's got it in spades.

Carl: I got a full deck ladies.

Backup Female Singers: Looks so good in leather and shades.

Carl: You heard it here first, 'cause I'm the one who said it

'Cause I'm evil.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: He's evil!

Carl: I'm evil for extra credit.

I'm evil for extra credit!

I'm not sure is this is supposed to be a metaphor for love being stronger than inator fueled hate but out of all things, the ray fron the re-good inator is bounced into carl by a framed picture of Phineas and Ferb and that's all I have to say abut this episode. Anyway that's it for part 5 stay tuned because part 6 will cover the episodes Great Balls of Water, Where's Pinky and lost in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha to anyone reading this from Hawaii and all other foreign language greetings. Any how it's time for chapter 6 of my first sequel to my Phineas and Ferb self insert fanfic. Disclaimer this will not be my only sequel as I did the math and if I'm to cover the whole series in this series of fanfics I still have 192 episodes left after this part let's begin.

The Fast and the Phineas: Phineas, Ferb and the Patrick OC are sitting under the big tree when they hear a revving noise.

Phineas: What is that wonderous noise (the three turn around to see practice for the Danville race in the yard behind theirs. I know what we're going to do today.

(skip to when the remote -control kart made our of Linda's car has been made and Isabella and the other FSG's and I have been hired as the pit crew. (Sine My OC has been Katie's boyfriend since the end of the 1st fanfic, she insisted that I be made the first ever fireside boy so there you go). All the other racers are being cost the race by Doofenshmirtz's deflatinator ray but Ferb manages to remotely steer the car through all the rubble as the commentator points out. Here's the cherry on top of this hot apple pie of an episode imo. The Song

Go Phineas, Go, Go Phineas, Go Phineas, Go, Go, Phineas. Go, Phineas Go, Go Phineas. Go Phineas, Go, Go Phineas. Go Phineas., Go, Go Phineas.

That's all I have to say about this episode next on today's chopping block is Tree to get ready. Warning this part is gonna be longer because I'm covering both the A plot and the Doof plot

The A plot long story short, Phineas, Ferb, the Patrick OC, Stacy and Candace are having a war of 50 foot tree house robots Now the Doof plot. His brother Mayor Roger, who he hates a lot is being awarded the key to the city. He plans to use an army of brainwashed Pigeons to ruin his fun. Here's the crux of the episode: the song

I bear lots of animosity to bell hops they never bring my luggage up on time and taxi drivers really tax my patience if they vanished would it really be a crime? Don't like meter maids or underwater welders health fanatic cooks or camera crew. Not fond of monks or yoga teachers or sports fans in the bleachers and I'm not sure how I'm feeling about you. There are lots of horrid people on this planet that I would love to give a lashing to. But my goody two shoes brother, the favorite of my mother is the one I want to smother in a ton of pigeon goo. Yes my goody two shoes brother the favorite of my mother he's the one I want to smother. Thank you, sir I'll have another he's the one I want to smother in a ton of pigeon goo.

Long story short his plan I thwarted when Perry manages to repogram the poop-inator to make the pigeons mad at doof.

The Magnificent few

Because this episode is bland I'll make my plot summary short, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Patrick OC herd cattle through the city. Doof plans to use mind controlled termites to eat all the wood in the tristate area to make a killing financially on aluminum siding. Stay tuned as part 7 will have Swinter, the 1st of 2 christmas specials and Where's pinky.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay anyhow now I'm gonna give you parts 7 through 11 no holds barred today and as an added bonus, I'm gonna try to complete all of story 3 out of six. As I did the math and it'll take me roughly six stories to cover all 219 non rehash episodes of Phineas and Ferb in my fanfics.

First 3 episodes of the day are:

Great Balls of Water

I don't like this episode so I'll give you the short version

The Patrick Oc, Phineas, Ferb and Co make a ball of water they bounce around in it, Candace tries to bust them as usual she fails the end.

Where's Pinky

This episode I do like.

Isabella needs the help of her boyfriend Phineas, his brother Ferb, and the Ocs representing Patrick and myself to find Pinky or agent Pinky in the OWCA (she doesn't know the later part). Meanwhile, Agent Pinky and Perry are teaming up to stop Doof from stealing the deed to the Tri-State Area. C plot is Candace is trying to meet up for her lunch date with Jeremy while being forced by this random employee to take a mandatory city hall tour. That's all about that now for the 3rd episode and the reason why I chose these 3

Lost in Danville

A space capsule crashes in Phineas and Feb's backyard wile the crazy old man who lives in it keeps trying to convince them that he's them from the future and they need to seal up the capsule or else this gerbil will get tired and a black hole will spawn. (I'm not making this up it's the actual implication) The part I'm excited about and the part the Patrick OC will participate in is the doof plot.

Basically, Doofenshimirtz has been kidnapped. So Perry and the Patrick OC try to find clues.

We get to see that Doof's kidnapper is a villain known as professor enigma or Dr. Mystery or whatever it was. He reveals that he kidnapped Doofenshmirtz because Peter used to be Professor/Doctor emigma/whatever's nemesis until Doof started fighting him. He reveals that he never gave Peter the Panda any information. Nothing on the scheme on his backstory nothing. Here's the reason why I covered this episode the song.

Patrick OC will be singing it

Patrick: You can can it with the mystery, you don't have to be so vague! Give your nemesis some history. All the reasons you're a rotten egg. It's not enough just to show him your device, you've got to tell him what it does. I think you'll be surprised at his attention span! He's the only one who's gonna understand. You gotta tell him all your evil plans because you've got to talk to him. Tell him every twisted scheme that's in your head. Talk to him you gotta give him some specifics he can dread. Talk to him. Don't just stand there like a rock. He's got two furry ears so use them. I know you really want to bruise him, but I think you're gonna lose him If you don't talk. Communication is the key. If you'll just open up you'll see. Maybe he'll stop thwarting me. If you just talk. .

Stay tuned as episode 8 out of 11 of this story will contain It's a mud, mud, mud, mud world, the ballad of the black knight and elementary because spoiler warning I hate the Reginald Fletcher and what's her face episodes so I'm getting them over with.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I failed to do so yesterday, but I give you my solemn oath that I will not stop or rest until I do all 4 remaining parts of this story. Let's get started with chapter 8.

It's a mud, mud, mud, mud world

Candace had flunked a parallel parking for the umpteenth time.

So to help with her confidence, Phineas, Ferb, and the Patrick OC, decide to build a monster truck and a racing arena. Here's the part of the episode you've been waiting for: the Truck Driving Girl song.

Patrick: Now let me tell you all a story of a truck driving girl, in a custom made monster truck she took for a whirl. That little speed demon gonna be a star, with her learners permit and an adult in the car. dri

She may be out for a long but she can't tear it apart. She's a truck driving girl! She's a truck driving girl!

Well someday she'll get her license and she'll have it all. She can pick up her friends and take a drive to the mall. That red head gonna rock my world! She's a truck driving girl ! She's a truck driving girl! She's a tire spinning, gear grinding, clutch burning, back-firing, paint trading, red lining, over heating, throttle stomping, truck-driving girl!

Adyson sweetwater: Wow Patrick well sung, I'd like to be your girl if you don't mind.

Patrick: I accept

Anyway I'll give you the short version of the Reginald and his wife granny fletcher episodes.

Ballad of the Black Knght:

Phineas, Ferb, the Patrick OC and this handsome British boy have a jousting match after hearing the story of the black knight the Patrick OC defeats everyone and wins the prize pounds the end.

Elementary

Basically, Phineas, Ferb and the Patrick OC create a giant water slide tube system on big ben and Candace and Stacey use Sherlock Holmes tactics to try to bust them but fail again.

See you all in part 9 which will cover Candace loses her head, the ballad of bad beard and get that bigfoot outta my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your patience here's part 9 which contains Candace loses her head, the Ballad of Blackbeard and get that big foot outta my face.

Candace loses her head

Long story short, Phineas, Ferb and the Patrick OC sculpt Candace's face into mount Rushmore to celebrate her Birthday but Doofenshmirtz accidentally destroyed it.

The Ballad of Badbeard:

After hearing Clyde Flynn's story, Phineas, Ferb and the Patrick OC start to track down Badbeard's treasure with Me, Katie, Holly, Ginger, Adyson and Millie as first mates.

Get that Bigfoot outta my face

Patrick OC, Phineas and Ferb plan a prank after hearing the song about Bigfoot to make Candaace, Isabella the Other Fireside Girls, Myself and Betty Joe Flynn think Bigfoot is real.

Anyway part 10 will contain Doof 101, Doofania and Nerdy Dancing


	10. Chapter 10

Here it comes part 10

Nerdy Dancing

Basically Jeremy is concerned that he might embarrass Candace in this dancing contest she signed them up for. So to help him, Patrick, Adyson Sweetwater, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Katie and I give Ferb Dancing lessons. Meanwhile Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Rodney ,Dr Diminutive, Dr David Bringdown, Dr Bloodpudding and the Rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. decide to use the dance show to broadcast their evil message.

Hail Doofania

This is the opposite of the rest of the series

Doofenshmirtz gets the harmless structure story and Phineas and co get the inator story.

Anyway, Doof tired of his brother getting the good reputation in Danville, so he decides to create his own country.

Song time

In the bay off the coast of the Tri-state area floats a country for me and me. It's new it's bright and it's founded on spite, and it's everything I dreamed it would be. Hail, Hail Doofania. There's a bright shiny place with a flag that bears my face and it's floating on an inner tube. Far away from city life, my stupid brother and ex-wife and it's got an evil attitude. Hail, Hail Doofania.

As for the Phineas and co plot, Phineas and Ferb invited myself, Katie, Patrick and Adyson over for a breakfast of Rainbow- O's Isabella, sees the box of rainbow O's points to a picture on the box saying she's never seen something in real life. The implication being a unicorn but Phineas, not being sharp enough to notice the unicorn on the box believes she means a rainbow so he creates a rainbow inator to create one big enough to spread around the tri-state area and it works until Perry accidentally activates the self-destruct button the end.

Doof 101

Basically, Doof finally got put in court for his schemes he has a choice between teaching a class for community service or jail time and he picks the course crazy stuff happens the end.

Anyway part 11 will be the finale see ya then. It's gonna have Bubble boys, tri-stone area and Doof Dynasty the 1st and 2nd of the 4 time warp specials.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the finale of story 2 chapter 11

Bubble boy:

Same story as back when I covered Fireside girls and the Temple of Sap only from Phineas and co's perspective. There is a song from this episode and I'm gonna cover it.

Lemme tell ya my evil scheme  
Im gonna enslave your minds  
With a predictable melody  
And uncomplicated rhymes  
And if I asked you too  
You'd even change your name to Amy

Because you're gonna Yodel-Odel-Obey Me

You'll be my obedient mindless slave  
And nobody would blame me  
Because you're gonna Yodel-Odel-Obey Me  
Yodel-Odel-Obey Me  
Yodel-Odel-Obey Me

Tri-Stone Area

Basically Phineas and Ferb's prehistoric equivalents start to invent the wheel.

Doof Dynasty

Basically Doof plays an evil conqueror by the name of Doofus Kahn, Major Monogram plays the king of the land Regent Monogram, Carl plays his royal second in command, Isabella plays his daughter Princess Isabella, Perry plays the retired warrior Master Perry, Phineas and co play themselves. Anyway, Doofus Khan's troops abduct Princess Isabella and Phineas who had a thing for her up to this point, decides to have the crew stage a rescue mission for her by finding master Perry and ask him to train them to rescue her.

Here's the training montage song

Oh yeah

In other circumstances you might fail

Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail.

You're not a platypus but I'm gonna see you sweat

Milk

We're gonna see how much you can take I'm gonna work you through your union break

You squeeze a silkworm, whatcha think you're gonna get

Silk

But I know a way we can make you a warrior even though now you're a wuss. It's the way of the platypus

But that's just the general information, here's some of the specific things you can look forward to during your workout. You're gonna run up a ramp with two buckets of water. Swing over muck for some reason. At some point you'll drop to your knees when it's raining and look up into the sky.

You'll stand on a pole with your arms out. Hey, these flowers are way out of season. You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your mind. But I know a way we can make you a warrior even though now you're a wuss. It's the way of the platypus! It's the way of the platypus!

Oh I almost forgot I promised at the beginning of this story that at the end my oc would tell my Patrick OC why he opted to stay in this show's world so wish granted

Me: As you can see Patrick, I chose to stay here because in our reality I have no chance with a person but in this reality Katie asked me to be her girl and I noticed you and addyson are hitting it off so if you want it'd be ok to stay here with Adyson like how I chose to stay here with Katie

Pat: Well, OK

The end

Stay tuned for story 3/6 chapter 1 when I cover Phineas and Ferb Star Wars, the Temple of Juatchadoon, Excaliferb and the episode titled Not Phineas And Ferb Any way next story I shall bring in an oc who resembles my friend Ryan so he can hit it off with Gretchen bye


End file.
